To Zanarkand: A Final Fantasy X Novelization
by fett8802
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy X in novelized form. I love this game so much and thought that people that aren't really into video games should be able to experience this wonderful tale. Please read and review!


**To Zanarkand** – Characters and Story copyright SquareEnix – Adaptation by Kris Mills

Prologue

"Listen to my Story"

Word can't begin to describe the frightening power and wonderful beauty panned out in front of my eyes. A city, laid to waste, flooded by a millennium of rainfall. Pyreflies swarm this area, casting their glow on the broken hopes and dreams of this once proud land. Pyreflies are small bright lights that float through the air and radiate bright colors. They are the spiritual remains of the dead and generally depart once a being has died. Here, however, in the midst of so much death and destruction, many pyreflies remain. They are beautiful. In only one other place do they gather in such great numbers. Across this panorama of space lie spire after spire, broken buildings, and fallen bridges creating irregular shapes within the rubble. Within the rubble, as if blood flowing through a rocky vein, the water courses through openings in the irregularities.

I'm standing near the northern base of the Gagazet Mountain range on the north tip of a super continent named Spira. Until recently, I didn't even know that a land called Spira existed. Spira takes up most of the land mass of this planet. There are some outlaying islands but no one is quiet sure what's around the other side. From this vantage point above the city, the former majesty of the city is clearly apparent. With me are six companions.

We set up camp here this afternoon, after making our way down the face of the mountain. It was a tough trek, but nothing we couldn't handle. An awkward silence has pervaded our group for a while now as we have come within sight of the last leg of our journey. It has been eye opening, to say the least. Tomorrow will be a rough day.

Currently, I'm the only one looking toward the half sunken city. Ahead of me, I can see the path of fallen pillars that will likely lead us into the heart of the city. I can also see the mutated monsters known as fiends roaming endlessly through the broken streets. Behind me is a camp fire, around which sit my friends.

Auron; the strongest, oldest, and wisest of us, sits with a calm look behind his darkened glasses. He is old enough to be my father and has made this pilgrimage before. His left arm hangs in its usual makeshift sling, evidence of some epic battle long ago. Despite this apparent handicap, his arm is quite strong. Many foes have underestimated him because of this, which leads me to believe the sling is just a ruse; although I've never asked. There is a flask hanging at his side that he grabs and takes a considerable draw from. In all the time that I've known him, rarely have I witnessed an outward display of emotion; anger, happiness, sadness, hatred. Even now, on the eve of the final leg of the journey, he exhibits only a calculated calmness.

Kimahri sits beside Auron. Kmiahri is of the Ronso Tribe, a race of very large tiger like beings. They stand on two feet and are built like humans, but have muzzles and thick coats of fur. They also have a single horn growing from their foreheads. Kimahri's fur is a mixture of light and dark blues and his horn has been broken off. He stands several feet taller than the rest of us and can be very fierce in battle. He is even quieter than Auron, saying almost nothing at all. I've hardly heard him say anything our entire journey.

Rikku sits on the other side of Auron. She is the youngest of the group and is full of energy. She's also the loudest of us. Tonight, however, she sits somber and resolute; sadness etched into her face.

Beside her is Lulu, a middle age woman with a gift for black magic. Cold and reserved, Lulu is the voice of reason on our journey. Having been on a prior pilgrimage, she has offered insight into our trek. Her face is as stern as always.

Closely beside her is Wakka. He was the first friend I made here in Spira. Usually cheerful and optimistic, Wakka has been instrumental in keeping our spirits up. Despite our often dire circumstances, he always managed to crack a joke. He was the captain of the Besaid Aurochs, a blitzball team on the island of Besaid. A deep sadness shines through in his eyes tonight; as if all his problems are coming to a head.

The last person is walking up to me now. Her name is Yuna and she is beautiful. She seems to be the only person here that is content; settled at how things have worked out. She smiles as our eyes meet. I will do anything to protect her; and I'm not the only one. Everyone here would gladly lay down their life for her. She is on a pilgrimage and we are her Guardians. It is our duty to see her through to the end of the road; to that derelict city.

My name is Tidus. I was once a stranger to these lands, but have come to love it. And her. I glance at Yuna as she stops beside me and our hands entwine. We stand like this, staring over the vast expanse of rubble before us, for a long while. In the distance, we can see the dome that Auron says is our final destination. The last Fayth is there.

As the sun finally sinks below the horizon, I look in Yuna's eyes and see sadness there. It pains my greatly to sense her sad. She gives me a small smile, as if to say, "It's okay Tidus, we will be alright." Returning her smile, I turn and lead her back to the group.

_Don't worry Yuna. I will protect you, with my life. I will see this through to the end. I love you._

-------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like it and I will novelize more of this fantastic game. Please review and feel free to e-mail me at Thanks again!


End file.
